prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Festivals (Flower Series)
This is the list of seasonal festivals in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: A Flowery Life game adaptions. There are total of 16 festivals. 'Spring Season' New Year Day *'Time:' 12:00 to 15:00 *'Date:' Starting from Spring 1, Year 2 This event is not available in Year 1, because the player started a new life in Privaria. On this day, all of the townspeople will be available to talk to. Each ones will wish you a Happy New Year in their own way. You don't get a boost in Heart Points - it is just something nice that the other townspeople do. 'Flower-Viewing Festival' *'Time:' 18:00 to 23:00 *'Date:' 8th Spring *'Location:' Privaria Mountain Summit This festival is a gathering at Privaria Mountain Summit to view the cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no vendor selling items. Although you can find Jovi and pay her 100 Cash for a photograph. The festival officially starts at 6pm but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If you want a date to this festival, you can ask a marriage candidate who has 3 or more symbols on 7th. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19:00 to view the blossoming trees. The player can only invite one person, and they can't change their mind once you've selected our date. At 7:00 pm be at Privaria Mountain Summit and head towards the blanket to the left of church staircase. Your date event will trigger and everyone will watch the flowers. The festival will end at 11:00 pm and you will go home for bedtime. 'White Day' *'Date:' 15th Spring Depending on one's character gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Boy... During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair Some characters like Sonata and Roberta do not like chocolates, so they have their own way of giving a White Day gift. The player can give Sonata any types of Grape (e.g. Grape Cake), whilst for Roberta the player can give her Hot Milk or Yogurt. If the player is a Girl... On this day, you'll receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Symbols, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Symbols, and Chocolate Party Cake at 9-10 Symbols. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *When you wake up in the morning to 6:30 - Andre *6:30 to 7:00 - Benedikt *7:00 to 7:30 - Casimir *7:30 to 8:00 - Feliciano *8:00 to 9:00 - Francois *9:00 to 10:30 - Gakuto *10:30 to 11:00 - Hideo *11:00 to 11:30 - Holger *11:30 to 11:50 - Jacques *11:50 to 12:00 - Lucas *12:00 to 12:20 - Ludwig *12:20 to 12:30 - Matthias *12:30 to 12:50 - Per *12:50 to 13:00 - Tobias The World Prince does not participate White Day. If you are a Girl and ''married'' When you awake in the morning, your husband will give you a present. If he has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will be given Chocolate Cake. If he has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will get Choco. Party Cake instead. You will also earn +1000 HP with one's spouse. 'Happy Festival' *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' 15th Spring *'Location:' Primrose Private Academy grounds This gathering takes place at school grounds, where there are booths to buy items and contests to enter. Jovi will take the player's picture for 100 G. Talk to Ulrich to enter the festival contests. All females citizens who can be found walking around the town will wear a feathered headdress. The male citizens will wear feathered necklace. The player is sent to find feathers by Ulrich, which must be collected using a net. During the day, feathers will be falling from the sky amongst the confetti, making it challenging to identify the correct color of feathers. There are eight different colored feathers the player can get: pink, red, blue, green, yellow, white, purple and rainbow. Obtaining the correct number of the specific color of feathers requested by Ulrich, or by catching a rainbow feather, earns the player a small dance performance, with a special dance if they have caught a rainbow feather. The games as followed: Rock, Paper, Scissors - The neighbor will play a word game of rock, paper, scissors and they will shout their answer. The player has only one try to win this game, unless the player and a student get stalemate, then the player and a citizen will restart game till either one wins. If the player wins, a student will give the player one feather. If the player loses, then a citizen will take one feather from them. Coin Toss - The student will pretend to flip a coin and will ask player what side they think it will be facing up. The player has to do this 3 times in a row - if they lose the second or third time, they lose the game. When the player wins, they can pick what color of feather they want to receive. What Hand the Item is in - The student will ask player which hand they think the candy is in. The player has to get it right two times in a row out of two goes. Once the player win, he or she get a random piece of candy. Guess the Direction - The player has three tries to turn their head in same direction as the villager. If player turns their head same direction as the student, then the student will give player a feather. If the player fails to turn their head in the same direction as the student, then the student will take a feather from the player. This game can only happen if the player is inside a student's house. 'Easter Day' *'Time:' 10:00 to 17:00 *'Date:' 18th Spring *'Location:' Privaria Mountain Fields There are six type of eggs which can be found by fishing, diving, shaking trees, digging up holes, hitting rocks and shooting presents in the sky, making the event more challenging and varied. Inside the eggs are either candy, winning tickets or grand prize tickets. If a player eats an egg that they find, they can find a prize ticket. Tickets can be exchanged for an item in the Egg Series, and Grand Prize Tickets can be exchanged for Headmaster Ueda's picture. The only item in the Egg Series that cannot be obtained by exchanging tickets is the Egg Basket. This is obtained by giving Headmaster Ueda all six different types of eggs. 'Summer Season' 'Summer Festival' *'Time:' 18:00 to 23:00 *'Date:' 1 Summer *'Location:' Primrose Private Academy grounds This event will be available starting Year 2. Visit Primrose Private Academy to celebrate Summer Festival by watching fireworks with all of the citizens. You will earn +10% TP with all of citizens if you attend. Since this game is set outside Japan, the citizens will wear a their respective traditional dresses instead of kimono like in most anime shows. After the festival, you will go to bed. If you have a fully-friendship partner, he or she will appear and comment on the show as the fireworks appear. 'Autumn Season' 'Music Festival' *'Time:' 10:00 to 15:00 *'Date:' 14th Autumn *'Location:' Primrose Private Academy auditorium Meet Headmaster Ueda at the entrance to Primrose Private Academy between 10:00 and 13:00 to watch the music concert. The townspeople will gather together to listen to music performed by some of the other townspeople. You will earn +10% TP (or +100 HP) with all of the citizens. The music that plays will be from past versions of Pretty Country. There will be five tunes, one per year, and will start back from the first one in year 6 (as in 5 multiplication). #Year 1 = Pretty Country / I Love Pretty Country #Year 2 = Pretty Country: Shiawase na Kioku #Year 3 = Pretty Country: Rhythm of Two Clubs #Year 4 = Pretty Country: Angelic Days #Year 5 = Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns 'Oktoberfest' *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' 15/16 Autumn *'Location:' Primrose Private Academy grounds If you are on odd number year (1, 3, 5, etc.) then this festival falls on Autumn 15. But if you are on even number year (2, 4, 6, etc.) then this festival falls on the 16th day of Autumn. Instead of beer, Minister Lindemann will stop by your house on the morning and give you a Bottle of Milk so you can participate in Oktoberfest. In the second year and later, it's your responsibility to get a Bottle of Milk. You can easily get any kinds of milk in Lime Ranch shop. It doesn't matter what their origin is, the citizens will wear traditional German clothing (lederhosen/dirndl) and gather together in Primrose Private Academy grounds for Oktoberfest. You can bring any type of dairy food (e.g. Swiss Fondue, Cheese). The more flowers your submitted food has, the better reward you'll receive from Minister Lindemann. *0 to 2: Bratwurst *2.5 to 3.5: Pretzel *4 to 5: Black Forest Cake You will also get +5% TP (or +5000 HP) with the participating townspeople. In A Flowery Life game, this event plays differently after you married. Instead of going to school grounds, the Player and their spouse will drink a milk and eating cake together inside the Player's House, and earn +1000 HP with him/her and one's child (if the Player happens to have one at the time). Trivia: The background music that played is "Wien Bleibt Wien Marsch" (lit. "Vienna Remains Vienna March") by Austrian composer Johann Schrammel. Music will return back to normal seasonal Autumn theme after the festival is over. 'Fashion Contest' *Time: 13:00 to 16:00 *Date: Autumn 22 *Location: Mall of Bayern, 2nd floor On Autumn 20 you will received a letter from Headmaster Ueda that tells you the general theme for upcoming fashion show. Meet Headmaster Ueda in Primrose Private Academy between 10:00 and 13:00 to participate in fashion show. You will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside your clothing closet. You won't be given new clothing for the contest, and the clothing isn't lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into your closet. If you forget what is the theme, Headmaster Ueda will remind the player after they agree to participate in the festival. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair style, eye and hair color, and then the clothing, hats, and accessories. You can press the Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle your model is facing. The physical features of your model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When you have finished designing your fashion model, press the O Button (or A Button). Headmaster Ueda will then bring you and the three random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Mary gives her opinion on each one. After the judg(e)ment, Mary will announce the winner. If you win the festival you will earn +3% TP (+300 HP) with the townspeople, your clothing brand rank will increase, and you will receive a blueprint prize. Anything other than first place will earn you +5% TP (+500 HP) with the townspeople. 'Cooking Festival' *Time: 12:00 to 15:30 *Date: Autumn 30 *Location: Primrose Private Academy auditorium The calendar also tells you the category of dish that the festival will be judging. On the day of Cooking Festival, bring your cooked dish to the academy grounds. The participants will gather at Primrose Private Academy grounds and have their dishes judged by famous chef Jean. The person that wins this festival will gloat about their victory and then the festival ends until next time it takes place. Each team is made up of two groups; either yourself and two others, or a group of 10 citizens. The citizens that make up your team are random, but not all citizens participate in the contest. Chef Jean will judge each town's dish and then give his feedback. You'll have a general idea how well your team did by listening to his opinions: #Excellent: "This is amazing!", "Simply wonderful!", "What fantastic flavor!" #Good: "Delicious!", "Pretty good!", "Quite tasty!", "Hmm... This isn't bad..." #Okay: "Hmm...", "Not bad, but not great...", "This is all right...", and "This is okay, I suppose..." #Bad: "Duh... what a strange flavor...", "Ugh...", "*cough*... Can I have some water?" After he gives his opinions, Chef Jean will declare one of the groups as winner. The number of points you earn will vary depending on this festival's outcome. *Entered a dish and won: +800 points *Entered a dish and lose: +400 points *Cheered for the participants and won: +200 points *Cheered for the participants and lose: +100 points 'Halloween' *'Date:' 31th Autumn *'Location:' Player's House On this day, you will be visited by the local children, who come asking for sweet treats. The items you want to give are going to be cooked recipes from your Dessert category. You can't just give them plain Chocolate. The dish must also be somewhat fresh. One of the easiest Dessert recipes to make is Pudding. You just have to combine an Egg and Milk to create it. The child visitors will arrive by times. *7:00 - 9:00 = Tabitha *9:00 - 11:00 = Kenta and Yuka (one gift for both children) *12:00 - 13:00 = Maya *14:00 - 15:00 = Christian *16:00 - 17:00 = Thorgan Sandholm (if he is fully-grown) If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +10% TP (+1000 HP). If you don't give them anything, or you give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but you won't lose friendship. If you have a full-grown child (or full-grown children), then he or she (or they) will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 18:00 and 20:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. 'Winter Season' 'Valentine's Day' *'Date:' Winter 14 Depending on one's character gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Girl... During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each boy one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Boy... On this day, you'll receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Symbols, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Symbols, and Chocolate Party Cake at 9-10 Symbols. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. Momoka does not participate the White Day. If you are a Boy and ''married'' When you awake in the morning, your wife will give you a present. If she has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then the player will be given Chocolate Cake. If she has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then the player will get Choco. Party Cake instead. The player will also earn +1000 HP with their spouse. 'Christmas Eve' *'Time:' 18:00 to 22:00 *'Date:' 24th Winter *'Location:' Engelstein Fields, near the waterwheel If you want to invite a person to watch the stars with you, (s)he must have 30% TP and you ask him/her to meet you for the festival, go to the moon viewing spot in Engelstein Fields around 19:00. The festival officially starts at 18:00, but your own won't show up until an hour later. Just like in Angel Simulator, this festival allow players to wish on a star that falls from the sky. The player will have 5 different wishes to choose from. After see the falling star, a window will appear and the player will have to select the same wish every time. After the player have wished 3 times they will be given a reward if they happen to select the same wish every time players were given a choice... *I want to be friends with the Male Villagers: Raise your friendship points with the male townspeople by +2000 HP. This does not include main male characters/the male students of Primrose/Vineyard. *I want to be friends with the Female Villagers: Raise your friendship points with the male townspeople by +2000 Flowers. This does not include main female characters/the female students of Primrose/Vineyard. *I want to get closer to Male Main Characters: Raise your friendship points with the male students of Primrose/Vineyard. *I want to get closer to Female Main Characters: Raise your friendship points with the female students of Primrose/Vineyard. *I want to recover: Receive Chocolate Pudding *I want to gain: Receive 1.000 Cash You have about 2 seconds to select your wish from the list of 5 available. Each time the choices appear they will be scrambled, so you have to quickly move your cursor to where your selected wish is in the list. In, A Flowery Life game, no matter you are single or married, this festival plays the same as in Flowers Bloom with You. 'Winter 25 - Christmas Day' The preparations for this event are in afternoon, and the event itself takes place in evening. If the main character has 30% TP (or 3 Symbols in A Flowery Life), he or she will come to the Player's house when one wakes up in the morning. Players will be told where they are expected to be at 17:00, and Player can only invite someone whose gender is the opposite of one's own character. Go to the designated party place on the evening to have a meal with the main male/female character and their family (if there is one). You will earn +10% TP (+100 HP) with a participant at the dinner, and your Fullness will be completely filled. After marriage: Instead of going out to dinner, the Player and their spouse will stay at home. One's spouse must have 3.5 Symbols (35,000 HP) or higher. Enter your house at 17:00 to get a dinner party with your spouse (and children if he/she/they exists). The Player will earn +1000 HP with their family. 'New Year's Eve' *'Time:' 20:00 to 00:00 (midnight) *'Date:' 31st Winter *'Location:' Privaria Mountain Summit Starting at 20:00, go to the Primrose Private Academy grounds to start a countdown to close out the old year and start the next new one. Most of the town townspeople will gather to have a meal together, but not all of them. The younger children (Tabitha, Kenta & Yuka, Christian, Maya, and Thorgan - if he is fully grown) are not there because it is past their bed time. You will earn +5% TP (+500 HP) with the citizens who attend. After the new year celebration is over, you will go to bed. Category:Game Guide